


Caller ID

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Still Here [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint barely knew how to read his own name, but he knew phone numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caller ID

Clint barely knew how to read his own name, but he knew phone numbers.

He memorized everyone’s phone number obsessively, because when you pal around with certified geniuses you do anything to make yourself feel smart. To feel like you belong.

And when he first started at SHIELD, Coulson did everything in his power to make Clint feel like he belonged. And when Coulson died, that feeling died with him.

When he had enough, he left his bow and his arrows at SHIELD and stuffed them inside Coulson’s locker. No one would bother to look there. And after Clint was gone, his bow and his arrows would still belong to someone.

But Bruce noticed. And Bruce bothered to look. And when he noticed that the bow and the arrow were still at SHIELD but Clint’s .9mm handgun was not, he gave Clint a call.

Clint couldn’t read the caller ID, but he knew the number.

After that night, Bruce never had to call Clint for that reason again. He called for every other reason, and that worked for Clint, because he knew that he finally belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be somewhat like my other story, but "opposite." In the other one, Bruce took something home. In this one, Clint leaves something behind.


End file.
